A Very Popular Game
by kayjaylew
Summary: I think that everyone finds that Truth or Dare CAN be an interesting game... if it's played right, that is. How will our little Zodiac react when they decide that they're bored enough to play? (Background Info: Put it this way, I got bored of reading truth or dare fanfiction that was written like it was a script instead of a story, so I wrote one.) Rating may go up, it depends.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm too lazy for an interesting disclaimer today, so "_I Don't own fruits basket or it's characters, or the game truth or dare for that matter._"**

Momiji, Tohru, Kagura, and Kyou were all sitting in the living room of Shigure Sohma's home. Shigure himself was out with Aayame, while Momiji and Hatsuharu came to visit them to satisfy their "cabin fever". Not to mention Kisa and Hiro were there, due to Kisa and Haru's closeness. Ariasa and Hanajima were going to drop by as well to make sure that Tohru wasn't being stifled by the presence of all of the boys. You could pretty much say that this particular Sohma house was in a pandemonium.

Momiji looked at the sixteen year old brunette. "Tohru?" he asked. Tohru looked up from her textbook. "Yes? Is something wrong Momiji?" The small boy shrugged.  
"No, I'm just really bored."  
"So why're ya whining to her? Go and do something!" Kyou burst out. Brushing off his comment entirely, Momiji then stated: "I have an idea!"  
"Did you even listen to what I said?!"  
"Well, your words aren't usually worth listening to when you yell so loudly." Came a sarcastic yet regal voice. Yuki had just walked in to the room, closely followed by Hatsuharu.  
"Shut up rat!"  
Kyou was once again ignored while Yuki sat down in the couch, with Haru standing next to the arm of said couch.  
"So, what was this idea of yours Momiji?"  
"'Truth or Dare!'"  
"What about it?"  
"Let's play it! Kagura, Kisa, and een Hiro! They can play too!  
Hiro and Kisa chose that moment to walk in to the living room, and they heard what the fifteen year old blond said. "Speak for yourself rabbit." "I would like to play..." came Kisa's soft and timid voice. "...but if you guys insist, I suppose I'd better play." finished Hiro after hearing Kisa's words. Kagura jumped up, inspired. "If Kyou is playing, then I am now playing too!"

"Who said I was playing woman?!"

"_I did. Now shut up and play_."

Yuki put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Well, truth or dare sounds okay." Haru nodded. Momiji squealed in delight. "Hooray! So you'll play too Torhu?" Tohru giggled. "Of course I will Momiji!" Kyou rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll play." Momiji smiled knowingly. "Since that's settled, who's gonna start?" There was a pause for several moments, then Hiro spoke. "I suppose that I'll have to start. Since that's the case, Kyou. Truth or dare?"

"What? Why do I gotta do it?!"

"Just answer the question stupid cat."

"Don't call me stupid you dumb brat!"

"_Truth or dare?_"

"Fine! Dare already!"

"Hah. Kyou, I dare you to kiss Kagura."

Kagura nearly jumped out of her seat from excitement. "Goody!" Our favorite red-head's face turned a color to rival his hair: a bright red. "_AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?!_" Hatsuharu rolled his eyes. "Just get it over with Kyou. You're becoming annoying." Kyou hissed. "You guys are all idiots." then he quickly pecked an ecstatic Kagura on the cheek. "There! Happy? Now it's my go. Yuki-" "of course," "Truth or dare?" Yuki sighed. "Truth I guess." Momiji wrinkled his nose. "That's no fun Yuki." "Alright then, dare." Kyou smirked. "Good. Haru, you don't care if I use ya for this dare, right?" Yuki stiffened up. Haru sat on the couch, and with his blank expression, he said, "No, I don't mind." Kyou's smile grew even bigger. "Then you damn rat, I dare you to go upstairs, change into one of Shigure's robes, and then sit on Haru's lap for the rest of the game!"

Yuki clenched his teeth tightly. "That's sexual harassment moron." Kyou laughed. "A dare is a dare!" Yuki made a grasp for straws, and said desperately, "But, well... Haru might be opposed!"

"Well Haru?"

"I actually look forward to it."

Yuki glared at the two and marched up the stairs.

**Yeah, so what. Boredom got to me again. I actually had this little bit written for quite a while, but I just want to post this small part to see if it was even worth it, 'cause I've got the rest of the game written down in my notebook, I just haven't put it on the computer yet ^^; . Also, I got tired of just staring at it every time I see my publishing page, so I decided to put it on here. I'm also willing to put in some t or d ideas that I get in reviews, so don't hesitate! In fact...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**If you are now reading this...**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**You have gotten to the point where you are not allowed to deny this order. I order you to review. And vote on my polls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Get ready for A Very Popular Game Chapter 2! PS I probably won't do very interesting disclaimers on this story ^^;**

Momiji giggled. This was turning out to be more fun than he had originally planned! So in the slightly awkward silence, he said, "Well while we're waiting for Yuki," he winked, "I'll go! Kisa, truth or dare?"

The small tiger jumped slightly of the prospect of being called on. She pointed at herself, making sure that it was indeed her turn, and Momiji nodded. "Um, truth." She said quietly. Momiji's smile faltered. It would be fun to tease Kyo when Kyo's turn came around, but this was Kisa, and the usuagi didn't want to make her feel bad. So he went with an easy question. "Hmmm, okay then, I've got one. Kisa, are you glad that Hiro cared about you when you were having trouble?" Haru looked questioning at Momiji, but the blond boy just shrugged back at him with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Shut it blondie!" Hiro shouted, red faced. Kisa was by now blushing. "Uh, um, mmhm." At that Hiro blushed even more.

Tohru couldn't contain herself any longer. "Oh my goodness you are so adorable! I love you so much!" She bounced up and tightly hugged the small girl. Hiro was livid, but he, on the other hand, was slightly more successful at containing himself. "Stupid woman," he muttered.

"Don't be so mean, Hiro. Kisa! It's your turn to ask!"

"…"

"O-okay…"

But she was interrupted when Yuki stomped down the stairs, struggling to keep the too-big of a robe from falling off of his shoulders. He glared at Kyo when everyone looked at him. "What?" he snapped when Kyo's eyes started watering with mirth. Tohru's eyes had gotten big and she was blushing profusely. "Yuki, you look…" she couldn't think of a word to finish the sentence, so Momiji took it upon himself to finish. "You look Hot Yuki!" Yuki tripped on the last stair. "Oh be quiet already."

Kyo was trying his _absolute hardest_ not to laugh like a maniac. "O-okay, now fi-finish the dare!" he snickered.

With as much dignity as possible, Yuki hesitantly walked over to Haru and sat on his lap while staring fixatedly at a spot on the wall. "Stupid cat." He mumbled. Haru blinked and blew on the back of the rat's neck. Yuki shivered. "Stop it Haru!" he yelped. Hatsuharu shrugged and wrapped his arms around him in a mock hug. "Kisa, isn't it your turn now?" "Oh. Um, well, Yes. Eh, Gura-chan? Truth or dare?" "Dare." Kagura answered promptly.

"Uhm…"

Kyo then whispered something in her ear.

"Sh-should I?" the tiger whispered nervously. Kyo nodded.

She blushed. "Then, Kagura? Ky- I mean, I dare you to, uh, t-to stay away from Kyo forever."

"Denied! Kyo! You cheating scum!

"I am not! Shut up woman!"

"No more goodbye kisses for you!"

"Good! I don't want them!"  
"Liar! I bet that Uotani girl kisses you all the time! Dirtbag!"

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"Tohru truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Tohru was getting slightly overwhelmed. But now it was her turn. "Then, Tohru, have you ever kissed a boy?" Tohru yelped and turned bright red. "W-well no! B-b-but I know that I will get the chance someday! Just not yet of course because no one has seemed interested yet so… no. Not yet." Kyo and Yuki avoided each other's eyes, while Hatsuharu handed Kagura money, having lost some sort of bet apparently. "T-then, Momiji, truth or dare?" Momiji leapt out of his seat. "Dare! Dare! I choose dare! I dare myself to be Tohru's first kiss!" He ran over to the riceball and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You little brat!" Kyo yelled. "Ahh! My first kiss! Momiji, I can't believe it! I am so honored! Everyone sweatdropped.

**What did you guys think? I sincerely beg for reviews! I welcome them with open arms! Plus, No matter the dare, if you tell me what you want, I will get them in to the story! No lie! Thank you to those who have reviewed on the first chapter, you know who you are! I've already got a few dares that I'll put up here! And don't worry readers of my other stories, I'm almost finished with the next chapters for every one! But I'm going to _finish_ one story and then move on to the next ones, so it may take a little while longer! On another side note, I'm creating a Christmas special! I've decided to call it "A Kyo's Carol", so be sure to watch for it! Happy Black Friday! Also, Please visit the polls that are on my page! Those are what gives me the inspiration to my new chapters! _Go on to my page and vote on the polls. I _command_ you.__  
_**


End file.
